


In the Worlds of Ruin, We find Each Other

by KairaKara101



Series: Dad!Libertus and Chubby!Prompto AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dad!Libertus Ostium, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Glaives adopted Prompto, M/M, chubby!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Spoilers for Comrades!Dad!Libertus left Insomnia after it's fall hopeful to meet up with Nyx once more in Galahd, but it's been a long time and there was a call for all available fighters to join the fight in Lestallum. So he goes there when a wonderful surprise happens to arrive after he's already set up his own chain of command.





	1. Heartfelt Version

**Author's Note:**

> I did another Dad!Libertus and Chubby!Prompto! I hope it is as cute as the last one, but considering the topic it might not be. So cheers and do tell me what you think below! :D

Libertus stood talking with Marshal Leonis and Monica about the new information that was coming in from all ends of the world. The eternal night would soon be upon them and they needed to plan for the coming days of darkness. As one of the senior members of the Kingsglaive, Libertus was tasked with finding the remnants of the glaives and bringing them back to fight the daemons in order to protect the few last bastions of humanity. Now was the time to stand up and fight for Hearth and Home otherwise there would be no home left. A hunter came running over and gave a quick nod to the trio.

“Someone just arrived and is requesting to meet with you Marshal,” a hunter reported. Marshal Leonis nodded stoically as the hunter ran off to get the person. 

“Sir? Do you know who it could be?” Monica inquired with curiosity. There were not many people that would actively seek out the Marshal.

“No,” Cor answered as the hunter came back into view with a familiar blonde. Libertus followed Cor's line of sight as a huge grin started to form on his face once the blonde got closer.

“My boy! You're alive!” Libertus exclaimed loudly as the blonde stopped in front of the trio as water started to build at the edge of his eyes. 

“D-dad?” Prompto barely whispered out before Libertus was pulling him into one of Libertus's signature tight warm bear hugs and spun him around. Prompto wrapped his arms around Libertus's waist tightly feeling warmth envelop him, thawing the cold that never seemed to leave him since returning from Niflheim. Cor and Monica both took that moment to disappear to their work in order to give them a private moment. “D-dad?”

“Yeah, little chocobo?” Libertus whispered as he held onto Prompto tightly. 

“I'm....” Prompto choked up as he buried his face in Libertus's chest, “please don't hate me...”

“Why would I hate you?” Libertus questioned as he ran a hand through Prompto's fluffy hair while rubbing circles into his back.

“I found out that I'm... a clone created to be an MT....” Prompto muttered silently. Libertus closed his eyes as he took a gentle breath.

“No, I would not hate you,” Libertus responded kissing his head, “no matter what your beginning was,” Libertus leaned back to glance at Prompto's face, “you are always going to be Prompto Ostium, my little chocobo son, a strong and kind glaive in training, and nothing will ever change that.”

Prompto glanced up at Libertus and smiled weakly, trying to believe it, “thanks, Dad.”

“You're welcome,” Libertus answered with a wide smile, “Six, I'm really glad that you're alive.”

“I was so worried when I heard what happen in the newspaper,” Prompto stated softly, stepping out of the hug. Libertus's smile faded slightly at the memory of the Battle of Insomnia. Prompto blinked before he started to tug on Libertus's arm urgently, “Dad? Did...?” Libertus shook his head slowly with a deep sadness etched into his expression while Prompto's expression went blank at the information.

“Sadly, I'm the only one that survived,” Libertus whispered softly.

“No... that can't be...” Prompto muttered softly as he stepped away shaking his head, “they're all so strong and and.... Dad, they can't be dead... I don't believe you. They have to be alive.” His vision blurred as he glanced up at the darkening sky blinking back the tears. Libertus stood there not knowing how to comfort Prompto in his own feelings of loss, before throwing caution to the wind and wrapping Prompto up in a gentle hug not saying anything. They stood there in silence as Prompto tried to hold back his tears.

“It's okay to cry, Prompto,” Libertus whispered softly, “it does not make you weak if you do.” Prompto closed his eyes tightly as he held onto Libertus tightly. 

“Libertus, Prompto! You guys need to come see this,” Miles yelled from the stairs that led towards the main road. Libertus released Prompto from the hug giving each other a confused expression before they both followed Miles down towards the small courtyard. When they arrived at the courtyard, there were a group of people in varying degrees of injuries and burns in the familiar Glaive uniforms.

“Holy Astrals...,” Libertus and Prompto both gasped out in surprise.

“Hey look at that! It's Libertus and our little chocobo!” Crowe exclaimed with a shit-eating grin while leaning against Pelna for support. Pelna waved at them slowly with a tired smile. Nyx was sitting on a bench and blinked up at the two while supporting Luche as he slept against Nyx's side. Luche's breathing was slow, raspy, and labored.

“Sorry it took us so long, Libertus, Prompto,” Nyx stated softly, grinning softly, “we were being little shits to Luche.”

“Uncle Pelna, Uncle Nyx, Aunt Crowe! I'm so relieved that you're all alive,” Prompto said as he wiped at his eyes to stop the tears. Libertus smiled gently as he took in the exhausted family in front of him. Walking over to them, Prompto knelt down in front of Luche and brought a shaking hand to Luche's really warm forehead, “what happened to Uncle Luche?” Nyx glanced down at Luche, frowning as he took in his complexion.

“He's gotten the bad end of everything really,” Pelna whispered gently, “he didn't tell us and just shouldered the burden of everything on his own, went out of his way to make sure we survived.”

“He did?” Libertus said softly coming closer to take at a look at all of them with concern.

“Yeah, this knucklehead decided to take a few hollow-points for us,” Crowe stated calmly as she blinked tiredly. Libertus knelt down in front of Nyx and Luche, giving Luche a gentle shake on the shoulder.

“Luche?”

“He's been unconscious since we managed to safely leave Insomnia,” Nyx whispered as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of Luche's face. This was probably the most unkempt Luche has ever looked and Nyx couldn't help but snap a couple of photos on his phone to bother Luche about it later. Who was Nyx kidding? He took enough photos probably to make Luche want to throw it into the closest available water source or chuck it off the side of the cliff.

“We should get him checked by a doctor,” Libertus stated once Luche showed no sign of waking up. Prompto stood up quickly gathering the Glaives attentions.

“I'll go get the doctor,” Prompto said quickly as he turned on his heels to run off to find the doctor. Libertus smiled as he pushed himself up to his feet. 

“Let's get all of you somewhere to rest and have the doctor check all of you over,” Libertus stated calmly taking charge bringing a pleasant surprise to the rest of the Glaives. Libertus glanced at them still smiling, “Miles, Elea! Help me carry these dorks to the Glaive living quarters.”

“Yes sir!” they responded as they helped Crowe and Pelna. Libertus helped Nyx carry Luche to the designated Glaive living quarters. Libertus turned to look at Luche as they made their way to the living quarters. It wasn't unusual to see Luche exhausted from his bad habit of working himself to death, but this was something else. His face was pallor and had a sheen of sweat and grime, while his breathing was labored to the point that he was making Libertus worried about whether or not he was going to make it. 

Once they arrived at the living quarters, everyone was situated in their own space near each other while Nyx and Libertus helped Luche into a bed. Miles and Elea quietly dismissed themselves to return to assisting Lestallum. Nyx and Libertus share a concerned look as Luche barely made a sound as they were walking.

“This isn't good,” Nyx whispered softly as he sat on the edge of the bed and started to take Luche's boots off. 

“He's been unconscious for a long time,” Libertus pointed out, “has he woken up at all?”

“No, maybe briefly for like a few minutes but then he was out cold again,” Pelna answered softly, “and he wasn't even coherent when he was awake.” 

They heard footsteps before the door opened revealing Prompto and the doctor. The doctor walked calmly over to Luche's side and went to work while Libertus stood back and wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulders. Nyx remained stubbornly seated at the edge of the bed taking everything in with a watchful eye. Pelna and Crowe sat on their beds nodding off slightly as exhaustion started to catch up with them. Once the doctor was done taking care of Luche, he turned and worked on the others that needed patching up. Libertus kept his arms around Prompto as they both watched the doctor patch up their ragtag family. 

“Dad? Is everyone going to be alright?” Prompto inquired softly as he tilted his head back to glance up at Libertus. Looking down at Prompto, Libertus gave him a warm smile and nodded gently.

“I believe they're all going to be alright,” Libertus responded as he tightened his hug on the boy, “we'll get through this one step at a time.” 

The doctor finished patching up the Glaives before nodding to Libertus and leaving the living quarters. The group blinked quietly trying to wake themselves up from falling asleep. 

“Please get your rests, Aunt Crowe, Uncle Pelna, Uncle Nyx,” Prompto urged gently with a small smile, “we'll still be here when you all wake. Dad and I will fill you all in on what's been going on.”

“Little chocobo, where are your friends?” Crowe inquired as she rearranged herself on her bed.

“They're um... things happened...” Prompto whispered as he started to fidget with his hands. Crowe pursed her lips but nodded slowly.

“Alright, I won't ask for now. I'll see you when I'm more conscious,” Crowe stated as her eyes slowly closed from her exhaustion and now that they were safe from daemons and monsters. Pelna gave all of them a tired smile before flopping over and falling asleep. Nyx gave them a weak smile as he remained sitting at the foot of Luche's bed. 

“You're not going to sleep, Uncle Nyx?” Prompto questioned tilting his head concerned. Nyx glanced over at Prompto and Libertus briefly before turning his attention back to Luche's pale face. 

“I can't. Even if I tried to sleep, I'll be tossing and turning the entire time,” Nyx answered without removing his gaze from Luche. Prompto nodded quietly.

“I have to go finish up some things. Prompto, are you going to stay here with everyone?” Libertus inquired as he allowed for his arms to let go of Prompto.

“Yeah, I'm worried for Uncle Luche,” Prompto said softly while walking over to sit in one of the plastic chairs. Libertus ruffled his hair gently and patted Nyx on the shoulder before disappearing through the door, “Uncle Nyx?”

“Hmm?” Nyx replied absently as he laid a gentle hand on Luche's leg. 

“Uncle Luche, does he not trust us?” Prompto questioned as he grabbed onto Luche's colder than normal hand and held it tightly.

“It's not really a matter of trust, Prompto. I think for Luche it was more of a matter of him needing to protect us,” Nyx replied giving Prompto a tired grin, “he doesn't know how to ask for help so he ends up working himself ragged.”

“So nothing much has changed from when I was a kid,” Prompto pointed out calmly with a fond smile, “Uncle Luche is such a workaholic.”

“I hear no lie,” Nyx whispered softly, grinning. They remain in silence for a few hours until there was a quiet groan coming from Luche.

“Luche?” Nyx said as he leaned forward.

“Uncle Luche?” Prompto squeezed his hand gently hoping for a response. He got a weak squeeze in response before Luche's eyes fluttered open slowly. Nyx felt a grin forming on his face as he made eye contact with him.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty. Glad to see you finally waking up,” Nyx stated grinning cheekily.

“N-nyx?” Luche rasped out, blinking slowly and turning his head to the side to see Prompto, “ah...Prompto....” Prompto's eyes brightened while he started to grin happily. 

“Oh six, you're awake and you called me by my name!” Prompto stated happily, “I'm going to go get Dad.” Prompto released his hand and got up quickly. Nyx and Luche both watched as Prompto disappeared out of the room. Chuckling, Nyx turned his attention back towards Luche.

“I never want you to do something shitty like that ever again,” Nyx said while he stood up and occupied the recently vacated chair. Grinning tiredly, Luche moved over slightly on the bed giving room for Nyx to share the bed with him, “So, is sleeping beauty finally going to fully wake up for his prince?”

“Y-you're... such a... little shit,” Luche whispered softly as he felt Nyx wrapped his arms around his waist holding onto him gently while leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I thought I was supposed to be the hero,” Nyx stated calmly as he held onto Luche like he would disappear on him. 

“If you dare to be the hero all the time,” Luche muttered sleepily, “we're going to need to talk about your self-worth.” 

“Then, let me talk about your workaholism,” Nyx responded running a hand through his hair. Luche chuckled before groaning out from pain and buried his face into Nyx's side, “hey, what's hurting?”

“Heh, everything...,” Luche replied into Nyx's side, “and I still feel like shit.”

“I don't doubt that,” Nyx smiled as Luche's eyes started to flutter close from his exhaustion and pain, “rest, Luche. We still got time to talk about things.” 

“Shouldn't I wait for Libertus and the kid?” Luche muttered softly, “it would be rude to fall asleep on them.”

“They won't blame you if you fall asleep, Luche,” Nyx stated brushing a stray strand of hair out of Luche's eyes, “you need to rest and heal up.” The door opened quietly and the Ostium duo poked their heads in briefly before pushing the door all the way open and walking into the room up to the edge of the bed.

Prompto smiled brightly at the sight, “It's so good to see that you're awake, Uncle Luche.”

“Good to see you doing alright, kid,” Luche whispered tiredly smirking a bit, “hello, Libertus. Glad to see that you made it out of Insomnia safely.”

“You still look like death warmed you over,” Libertus stated with a very small grin, “not the best look on you.”

“Of course you'd say that,” Luche responded tiredly. Prompto studied both Nyx and Luche from behind his glasses before nodding to himself.

“As much as I would love to catch up with you, Uncle Luche,” Prompto stated calmly, “I think you and Uncle Nyx should both get some rest,” Prompto pointed underneath his eyes smiling, “you're both sporting bags underneath them.”

“Cheeky brat,” Luche muttered softly, “like your dad and Nyx.” Prompto's smile brightened while Nyx and Luche got comfortable and promptly fell asleep. Turning to check on Crowe and Pelna, Prompto was happy to see them still both sleeping peacefully. Libertus patted Prompto's shoulder smiling and nodded towards the door. 

Once they left the room, Libertus wrapped his arms around Prompto's shoulders. 

“Now that we know that they're all going to be alright, tell me all about your travels, little chocobo,” Libertus inquired smiling as Prompto brightened up and started to tell him of his adventure with Noctis.


	2. Angsty Version

Libertus stood talking with Marshal Leonis and Monica about the new information that was coming in from all ends of the world. The eternal night would soon be upon them and they needed to plan for the coming days of darkness. As one of the senior members of the Kingsglaive, Libertus was tasked with finding the remnants of the glaives and bringing them back to fight the daemons in order to protect the few last bastions of humanity. Now was the time to stand up and fight for Hearth and Home otherwise there would be no home left. A hunter came running over and gave a quick nod at the trio.

“Someone just arrived and is requesting to meet with you Marshal,” a hunter reported. Marshal Leonis nodded stoically as the hunter ran off to get the person. 

“Sir? Do you know who it could be?” Monica inquired with curiosity. There were not many people that would actively seek out the Marshal.

“No,” Cor answered as the hunter came back into view with a familiar blonde. Libertus followed Cor's line of sight as a huge grin started to form on his face once the blonde got closer.

“My boy! You're alive!” Libertus exclaimed loudly as the blonde stopped in front of the trio as water started to build at the edge of his eyes. 

“D-dad?” Prompto barely whispered out before Libertus was pulling him into one of Libertus's signature tight warm bear hugs and spun him around. Prompto wrapped his arms around Libertus's waist tightly feeling warmth envelop him, thawing the cold that never seemed to leave him since returning from Niflheim. Cor and Monica both took that moment to disappear to their work in order to give them a private moment. “D-dad?”

“Yeah, little chocobo?” Libertus whispered as he held onto Prompto tightly. 

“I'm....” Prompto choked up as he buried his face in Libertus's chest, “please don't hate me...”

“Why would I hate you?” Libertus questioned as he ran a hand through Prompto's fluffy hair while rubbing circles into his back.

“I found out that I'm... a clone created to be an MT....” Prompto muttered silently. Libertus closed his eyes as he took a gentle breath.

“No, I would not hate you,” Libertus responded kissing his head, “no matter what your beginning was,” Libertus leaned back to glance at Prompto's face, “you are always going to be Prompto Ostium, my little chocobo son, a strong and kind glaive in training, and nothing will ever change that.”

Prompto glanced up at Libertus and smiled weakly, trying to believe it, “thanks, Dad.”

“You're welcome,” Libertus answered with a wide smile, “Six, I'm really glad that you're alive.”

“I was so worried when I heard what happen in the newspaper,” Prompto stated softly, stepping out of the hug. Libertus's smile faded slightly at the memory of the Battle of Insomnia. Prompto blinked before he started to tug on Libertus's arm urgently, “Dad? Did...?” Libertus shook his head slowly with a deep sadness etched into his expression while Prompto's expression went blank at the information.

“Sadly, I'm the only one that survived,” Libertus whispered softly, “I can confirm for a fact that Crowe didn't make it. And Nyx never showed up to Galahd.”

“They're all...dead?” Prompto whispered as he tried to process the information, “Aunt Crowe, Uncle Pelna, Uncle Nyx, and Uncle Luche...they're all dead.” 

Libertus nodded as he studied Prompto's shifting emotions as they appeared on his face.

“But... they're all so strong... I don't... Aunt Crowe promised to help me tease Noct about his marriage,” Prompto says slowly in disbelief, “Uncle Pelna was going to show me how to create my own security system....” 

Libertus watched as Prompto brought an arm up to his face sobbing silently. Astrals, it hurt. Libertus closed his eyes as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

Why were the Astrals so horrible to all of them? Why did they have to lose their little makeshift family? Sure it was broken, but there were so many happy memories. Libertus tightened his embrace as Prompto sobbed harder unable to find words that could make all of the pain go away. 

To be completely honest, Libertus wasn't sure if Prompto could handle how everything went down. How could Luche do that to all of them? It was baffling. It broke his heart because it was Luche that helped Libertus with Prompto's adoption papers. What did they do wrong?

Libertus glanced up at the stars and blinked back the tears. He should be strong for Prompto. He should stand tall and lift his boy up. But his heart aches from the losses and sacrifices that they have all made. All of the pain that was felt by Luche's decision. Libertus could still hear everyone's screams when he closed his eyes at night. 

“Dad?” Prompto muttered into Libertus's chest, “we're going to be okay, right? Noct will come back and we'll be able to survive the darkness?”

“Oh, Prompto,” Libertus said softly, “we'll definitely try. He'll come back. Then, you can go on another road-trip with everyone again.”

“But... they won't be waiting at home for me,” Prompto whispered solemnly, breaking Libertus's heart into small pieces. Oh, Astrals. It really was just the two of them. There won't be any more of those family dinners. The crazy pranks. The sneaky Crowe. The snarky Nyx. The playful Pelna. Even the exasperated Luche. Libertus hugged Prompto tighter as he felt him shaking from his sobs. Libertus allowed a few tears to fall. 

It was nighttime. No one was around to see. It was just them. Two lost souls aching for their loved ones in what would become eternal darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I was having a hard time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have an angsty ending version up in the next chapter.


End file.
